Ostavaitesʹs menya
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Independencia…Era curioso lo mucho que había criticado a Arthur por sobreactuar cuando el cerdo capitalista le había abandonado. Y ahora resultaba que había tenido razón. Era una palabra asquerosa. Pero nunca se lo habría esperado de Toris. Ivan/Toris


Título: Ostavaĭtesʹs menya

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Ivan/Toris.

* * *

El cristal de la ventana devolvió a Ivan su propio reflejo.

Era obvio que no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Tenía el pelo alborotado y más oscuro de lo habitual, la piel blanca pero no con aquel suave pálido propio de él y de su clima frío, no. Era un pálido enfermizo, que hacía juego con las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos violáceos, más apagados de lo normal. Hasta su sonrisa parecía afectada.

El derrumbe de la URSS, decidió, no le estaba sentando bien.

-¿R-Rusia?-oyó una voz que conocía demasiado bien a sus espaldas. Era la tercera vez que lo llamaba-. Señor, lo siento, pero… ¿me está escuchando, señor?

Rusia apretó los labios.

-Naturalmente, Lituania-asintió suavemente, dándose la vuelta para encararle. El brillo de preocupación que encontró en la mirada de Toris cuando sus ojos se encontraron logró enfurecerle. No tenía ningún derecho a preocuparse por él. No después de lo que le estaba haciendo. Ya _no_-, pero ya hemos hablado todo lo que debíamos, así que puedes irte con tu gente a celebrar tu nueva independencia.

_Independencia_…Era curioso lo mucho que había criticado a Arthur por sobreactuar cuando el cerdo capitalista le había abandonado. Y ahora resultaba que el imbécil había tenido razón todo el tiempo.

_Era una palabra asquerosa._

Ah, pero qué irónica era la vida.

Ambas miradas continuaron en contacto durante un segundo, hasta que Toris desvió la suya, vacilante.

-Aún no, señor-dijo, señalando uno de los tantos papeles que se desperdigaban por la mesa de nogal oscuro que tantas veces había visto en el despacho del ruso-. Yo…necesito que terminemos con todo hoy. Es solo un trámite, claro, pero…

-Ya veo-le interrumpió Iván, acercándose a la mesa y sentándose en la silla que tenía frente al escritorio, sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz, sin preocuparse más por lo que iban a discutir-. Solo un trámite…

_Solo eso._

Toris no respondió, conteniendo un suspiro de cansancio. Estar con Iván siempre lo agotaba, de una manera u otra. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a él, sin embargo; las cicatrices (una punzada de dolor le atravesó al pensarlo) en su espalda eran la mejor prueba de que conocía cada una de las facetas del ruso mejor que nadie. Todas.

Pero verle así, tan decaído, siempre era incómodo para Lituania. Y doloroso. Eso también. Pero no pensaba reconocerlo.

-Gracias-dijo suavemente cuando terminaron la reunión, veinte minutos y veinte eternidades después. Notó la mirada violácea del mayor clavada en su figura y tragó saliva-. Señor…por favor, no me mire así.

-¿Así, Toris?-repuso el otro, sonriendo ligeramente, con una inocencia que el lituano sabía que no sentía-. ¿De qué estás hablando?-entrecerró los ojos-. Eres tú el que no debería mirarme de esa manera, Lituania.

El aludido le miró con confusión.

-Creo que no se a qué se refiere…no le estoy mirando de ninguna manera.

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí-repuso, volviendo a interrumpirle, casi amablemente-. Nunca has sabido ocultar bien tus emociones y esa expresión de pena y compasión de la cara no es una excepción, Lituania. Pero puedes ahorrártelas. No las necesito.

_No te necesito…_

Toris frunció el ceño ligeramente, con una punzada de dolor y molestia latiéndole en el estómago.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

-Oh~, eso es algo que se te da muy bien, descuida, _da_?

El castaño frunció aún más el ceño cuando vio cómo el mayor se volvía para mirar por la ventana nuevamente tras soltar aquellas últimas palabras, dándole la espalda. Por un segundo se quedó en el sitio, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Ya está? ¿Pensaba dejar las cosas así…tan fácil?

_No_, se corrigió, observando la tensión en la postura del ruso y sus hombros caídos. _No. Lo va a dejar así, pero no es fácil. No para él._

Suspiró.

-Señor-la voz de Toris sonó cada vez más cercana e Iván se tensó aún más instintivamente desde su posición-. Ivan, yo…-añadió, llamándolo por su nombre y extendiendo una mano hacia él para rozarle el brazo, en un ademán que pretendía ser tranquilizador.

Pero antes de que lograse alcanzar su objetivo, el lituano oyó un golpe seco y sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda. Y en menos de dos segundos se encontró completamente atrapado entre la ventana y el enorme cuerpo del ruso.

-No te atrevas…-siseó el mayor, sin notar la mirada de alarma del castaño-. No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes. No después de lo que me has hecho.

-Yo no he hecho nada-susurró, más débilmente de lo que había pretendido-. No puedo…

-Ah, ¿no puedes? Es curioso cómo _sí_ puedes hacer otras cosas.

-N-No entiendo…-tartamudeó, pero antes de que pudiese añadir nada más, el otro le agarró de la melena con fuerza, haciendo que ahogase un grito, obligándole a alzar la vista para mirarle.

Ya está. Se le había acabado la paciencia, ahora le golpearía y Toris podría considerarse lituano muerto y enterrado y…

-_No me dejes_.

El más joven le miró con confusión, creyendo haber oído mal, pero cuando abrió los labios para preguntar, el rubio volvió a interrumpirle, apretándole contra él posesivamente, en una burla de abrazo, y le besó.

Al principio el primer impulso del lituano (uno muy estúpido en realidad, si se paraba a pensarlo) fue resistirse a la invasión, sobresaltado y asustado como estaba. Pero en el instante en que sus labios rozaron los del otro comprendió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarse hacer.

No era la primera vez que Ivan lo besaba de aquella forma. Toris conocía cada uno de sus besos a la perfección. Y mientras notaba los dedos del ruso agarrando con (_demasiada_) fuerza su melena, sus labios, dientes y lengua invadiendo los suyos, explorando cada rincón como si aquello fuese a hacer que se quedase a su lado, mientras las enormes manos del otro abandonaban su pelo para vagar por su cintura, sus caderas, su cuello, cada centímetro de piel expuesta; mientras hacía todo eso, Toris pensó que nunca lo había visto tan desesperado. Porque eso era lo que parecía: desesperado. Pero a Ivan le importaba muy poco lo que pareciese en esos momentos.

Nada podía hacerlo cuando Lituania, cuando su Toris, iba a separarse de él. Porque Toris era su favorito. _Siempre_ lo había sido.

-No me dejes-repitió el ruso roncamente, cuando rompió el beso. Toris se obligó a si mismo a no mirarle-. _Ostavaĭtesʹs menya, podsolnechnik._

Lituania frunció los labios y ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que sus mechones castaños acariciasen la mano de Ivan. Sus labios seguían entreabiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero su voz sonó inesperadamente segura y fría cuando respondió. E Ivan se preguntó si siempre había parecido tan distante.

-No, Ivan-dijo suavemente, pero con una firmeza rotunda, que le sorprendió a si mismo-. No puedo. Lo siento

Un destelló de dolor cruzó las amatistas del otro. Pero su mueca se tornó repentinamente sádica mientras alzaba la palma de la mano por encima de su cabeza. Los ojos de Toris se abrieron de par en par antes de cerrarlos con fuerza y encogerse sobre si mismo, esperando el golpe…que nunca vino.

Algo húmedo y frío le golpeó la frente. Parpadeó con sorpresa antes de sentir el puño de Ivan estampándose contra la pared, sobresaltándole y haciendo que alzase la vista, volviendo a mirarle. Nada podría haberle preparado para lo que se encontró.

Ivan Braginski, Rusia, la URSS, el gran poder comunista, estaba llorando.

La imagen le pareció extrañamente angustiante.

Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue seguir mirándole. Sin hacer o decir nada cuando el gigante rojo escondió el rostro en la base de su cuello, temblando como si tuviese frío, sollozando en silencio.

-¿Estás disfrutando de esto, verdad?-gimió, con la voz quebrada y titubeante-. Sé que te he hecho daño antes, pero nunca, _nunca_ así…

-No estoy disfrutando con nada, Ivan-repuso Toris lentamente al cabo de unos segundos, en un susurró-. Pero la URSS va a desaparecer, eso es una realidad. Y mi gente está sufriendo demasiado…

El lituano notó la sonrisa de Ivan contra la piel de su cuello.

-Ya. Y mi sufrimiento no importa, _da_?-se río ligeramente, oliendo la melena castaña que segundos antes había agarrado con tanta fuerza-. Eso no es justo, ¿sabes?

_Oh, ¿y desde cuándo tu vida ha sido justa?_

Lituania suspiró y alzó ambos brazos lentamente, dejándolos alzados en el aire un segundo, vacilantes, antes de envolver la espalda del otro con ellos, rodeándolo protectoramente.

-Todo va a salir bien-le susurró, acariciándole algunos mechones de pelo rubio a modo tranquilizador. Dudó otro instante antes de añadir-. Estoy aquí. Todo va a salir bien.

Había repetido aquella frase tantas veces antes...

-_Ya tebya liubliu-_sintió el cálido aliento del rubio en su oído. Toris dulcificó la expresión y cerró los ojos.

-Lo sé-asintió, todavía meciéndole-. Ya lo sé. Y aún sigues entre mis brazos. Eso-una pequeña sonrisa, cansada y amarga cruzó sus facciones-, tampoco es justo, ¿no crees? A veces…a veces es bueno que la vida no lo sea-sí, a veces era bueno que no lo fuera, o de lo contrario no estaría haciendo nada de aquello-. Creo que yo también te quiero-susurró, tan bajo que no supo si el ruso lo había oído a pesar de estar a tan solo unos centímetros de él.

Pero era curioso descubrir que era algo completa y absolutamente verdad. Curioso e irónico. Eso también.

E Ivan le miró. Le miró y deseó volver a golpearle. Deseó borrarle aquella maldita sonrisa, aquel brilló en los ojos. Deseo acariciarle, tumbarlo en la mesa del despacho y tirar el estúpido papel que seguía burlándose de él encima de esta. Deseó besarle cada centímetro de piel y que el otro hiciera lo mismo. Deseo abrazarle y no dejarlo ir nunca.

Toris volvió a sentir las frías lágrimas de Ivan caer por su rostro, pero esta vez no dudó un segundo en limpiarlas con las yemas de los dedos.

-Y me lo dices-la inmortal sonrisa del ruso parecía un poco más sincera, como si la situación le divirtiera en el fondo-, cuando estás a una firma de dejarme.

Toris ladeó la cabeza ante aquello.

-Bueno…-vaciló un segundo antes de añadir-, siempre puedes hacerte uno con Lituania.

Ivan se separó para mirarle, creyendo haber oído mal, pero la mirada de Toris seguía completamente intacta. El rostro del ruso era indescifrable, y el lituano se preguntó, con un pequeño toque de alarma, si bromear con aquello había sido una buena idea.

Y entonces, inesperadamente, Ivan volvió a sonreír.

No era la típica sonrisa forzada, congelada, que el castaño estaba acostumbrado a ver. Era una sincera, divertida e inesperadamente feliz. Era una que, estaba seguro, solo Toris la había visto nunca. Una que solo estaba dirigida a él.

Y Lituania no se sorprendió cuando los labios del ruso volvieron a tomar los suyos, abrazándole posesivamente contra la pared. Porque la verdad era, por muy injusto que pudiese llegar a ser, que aunque Toris era el único que podía hacerle sonreír así, también era el que más daño podía llegar a hacerle, el único que podía hacerle llorar.

Pero, decidió, continuando con su lluvia de caricias y besos con sabor a vodka e independencia, no le importaba lo más mínimo.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Bien, antes de nada. NO sé escribir a Rusia y es mi primera vez con Toris, así que entiendo que quieran matarme después de leer esto. Prometo mejorar, de verdad. Pero es un regalo para cierta alemana-española con alma de rusa que sabe que la quiero so much~

Espero que os guste, ya que me ha costado muchísimo xD pero lo he hecho con todo mi cariño y mi escasa imaginación. Además de que como en teoría debía conseguir un final medianamente feliz, me ha costado muchísimo no convertirlo todo en drama Uu.

_Ostavaĭtesʹs menya, podsolnechnik: _Quédate conmigo, mi girasol (o algo así, ajem -w-U)

_Ya tebya liubliu_: Te quiero.

¿Review?


End file.
